JamesEmerald Drabbles
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: So, I decided to make a collection of Emerald/James Drabbles. Usually James is the bad boy...but it changes when it comes to Emerald. This story is obviously James/OC. It starts from when Emerald is outside of James' house, to James' birthday party. Read and review, but please don't hate.
1. The Motorcycle And The Invitation

_**A/N: While listening to Walk Away, by Vanessa Hudgens on High School Musical 3, for some reason I could picture a girl singing it, with her phone out, and then James comes in on a motorcycle and whisks her away. I know I usually put James as the bad guy, but I decided why not give James a chance for once and make Jett the only bad guy? Read and review, don't hate! Btw, since I don't really know where Jett lives, I'm just going to say he lives in St. Paul, which is why she's there. ~BigTimeLoveBug**_

* * *

_The Motorcycle_

Emerald Ruby Louise Mitchell was walking away from Jett Stetson's house.

Heaven only knew why she was there in the first place.

Upon closer inspection, you can see that Emerald has her phone (a gift from the boys) in her hand and that its flipped open.

But who is she texting? Kendall? Carlos? Logan? It couldn't possibly be James, right? Wrong.

_**James Diamond: Where r u right now?**_

_**Emerald Mitchell: Right outside Jett's house. Y?**_

_**James Diamond: Stay there. I'm on my way.**_

_**Emerald Mitchell: What do you mean?**_

_**James Diamond: I'm coming to get you. Stay put. **_

As soon as the girl looked at the text, it started pouring rain.

Emerald shivered in the rain, ducking away from the cold.

Before she knew it, a familiar sound of a motor grumbling rang in the small girl's ears.

A certain sandy-haired brunette stood there, a small, cocky smile on his face as he took her in.

She gave him a small smile back, before his eyes traveled down to her wrist.

A red mark, where a whip had wrapped around her "delicate" wrist, stood out in full view for him to see.

"Did he do that to you?" James demanded, anger dripping out of his usual melodious voice that could melt any girl's heart. Especially Emerald's.

The raven-haired girl, on the other hand, nodded meekly, knowing that the mercury-eyed brunette wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

The muscular brunette with the usual, 'I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself' attitude, actually _blushed _when he realized what she needed to have.

James handed the girl a black helmet with emerald-green lettering on it.

"Here, Em. I wanted to give this to you, since you're pretty much the only girl I know that is fearless enough to ride on this thing with me." James said, slapping a hand on his motorcycle.

James ran his hands along her arms gently, noting the goosebumps that appeared on the girl's arms from both the cold, pelting rain, and just James.

"Here, take this." James said, taking off his leather jacket and draping it around the small girl's shoulders.

"James, this is your favorite leather jacket. I couldn't possibly take this." Emerald said, starting to take the jacket off of her shoulders.

"Hey. I don't care. In my opinion, you're more important than some stupid leather jacket." James said, gently placing the jacket back onto the small girl's shoulders.

Emerald smiled before sitting down onto the back of the motorcycle, a small smile on her face as she did.

"Wow, James...I don't think I've ever seen you care about anyone other than yourself before." Emerald said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well, you're different, I guess." James said, flashing her his trademark James Diamond million-dollar smile.

Emerald blushed, looking anywhere but the sandy-haired brunette.

"C'mon, lets get you home...or somewhere where you'll be warm." James said, starting the engine.

Emerald quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette before he could change his mind.

James turned a corner, a small smile on his face when he felt his best friend's little sister's arms tighten around his waist.

When Emerald squealed, James quickly stopped the bike and let the girl off of it.

"Hey, its alright. You know that I won't let anything happen to you." James said, not realizing what he said.

Emerald couldn't help but smile, laugh, and blush at the sandy-haired, mercury-eyed brunette.

"I mean, because your my best friend's little sister." James fumbled quickly.

"James, are you trying to say that you're in love with me?" Emerald asked, her eyes wide and mysterious.

"Well, m-maybe." James stammered, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about...'cause I kind, of, sort of, like you too." The girl said, her eyes trained on her shoes.

"Really? Well, then, I'd better get you home before you freeze to death, and your father and brother kill me." James said, chuckling weakly.

Emerald quickly got back onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around James again.

James started the engine again, and Emerald flinched, then relaxed when she felt James' hand pat her own before he drove off.

* * *

As soon as the sandy-haired brunette put the bike into park in front of her house, Emerald jumped off of it.

She started to give the helmet back to the brunette, who held up his hands.

"Its for you." James said softly, giving it back to the raven-haired girl.

Emerald smiled, tossing the helmet gently back and forth between her hands as you would a basketball.

"Listen, Em. You know how my mom can be. Well, she's throwing this big party for my seventeenth birthday, and its this big dress-code party, and I was wondering if you would be my date." James said, a faint blush on his face.

"I would love too...as long as the two of us don't have to ride on the motorcycle. I like it, but not in a dress with a helmet." Emerald said, laughing slightly.

"Don't worry, we won't. I just think that you being my date would make me get through the night. It starts at five o' clock and ends at midnight." James said, a small smile on his face.


	2. James' Birthday Party And Kisses

Emerald stood inside her bedroom, staring out the window.

Her curly, raven-colored hair was straightened, she had shimmery eye shadow, black mascara, bright pink blush, and bright red lipstick.

Emerald was wearing a long, midnight blue dress with silver, sparkly flowers embroidered all over it.

She wore sparkly, silver, sandal-heels on her feet.

"Emerald! Are you almost ready?" Ms. Mitchell, the girl's mother, asked, calling up the stairs.

Emerald slowly walked down the stairs, tripping on the last few steps.

"Em, you ok?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister, who had landed straight into his arms.

"I'm fine...just a little nervous and really hating these heels." Emerald admitted.

"Why are you even going on this date with James in the first place?" Logan demanded, hands on his hips.

"James isn't as big a pervert as everyone claims he is. He's actually really sweet." Emerald said, slowly twirling back and forth.

"Yeah, sure he is." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, he gave me a ride home from Jett' after Jett did some...things to me." Emerald mumbled.

"Wait, what exactly did Jett do to you?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...it had something to do with a whip." Emerald said, her eyes trained on the floor after she looked around for her mother.

"Don't worry. Mom's not here." Logan said, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Good. Wait, James will be here any minute." Emerald said, looking at her watch and starting to pace.

Before the girl knew it, James pulled up in a regular Jeep Cherokee, knowing that the girl didn't really have a thing for limousines.

"Here we go." She whispered, walking out the door and standing on the front steps to her house.

* * *

"Wow. You look beautiful." James said, his mercury-brown eyes wide.

"Thanks." Emerald replied, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

They walked to that same dark blue Jeep Cherokee.

Emerald was about to open the door for herself, when James held up a hand.

"Allow me." He said, opening the door and helping her into the seat.

Emerald smiled at her gratitude, while James waited until she was actually in the seat before he shut the door.

* * *

"Still worried?" Carlos asked from the doorway to the Mitchell house.

"Not that much, to be honest. I just don't want her to get hurt." Logan said softly.

"Logan, I'm sure she'll be fine." Kendall said softly, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Oh, now you're on Team James?" Logan snapped at the blonde.

"Logan, its not like we're in some warped-version of Twilight." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean...I just don't want him to hurt her." Logan hissed, causing both boys next to him to roll their eyes.

* * *

James quickly shut the passenger-side door and walked around to the driver side door.

"James, what if your Mom doesn't want me there? What if no one wants me there? What if I'm not good enough?" Emerald rambled.

"Shh..." James said, giving the girl a quick peck on the lips to silence her.

Emerald quickly covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with shock.

"James..." She started, when he started the car.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, turning the wheel and driving into the parking lot of the venue where his birthday party would be.

"You kind of...kissed me..." Emerald trailed off, her eyes darting back and forth.

"I know...don't you think there was a reason for that?" James asked, kissing her cheek.

"We should probably get in there, don't you think?" Emerald asked, her hands shaking as she tried to open the door.

James, one step ahead of her, walked around to the passenger side door and jerking it open.

He held out his hand to the girl, who grabbed onto it and stepped out of the car, a small smile on her face.

* * *

The two walked up to the front of the building, everyone clapping when they entered.

James' mother, looked less than thrilled, but James chose to ignore her. Emerald didn't.

Emerald's eyes were wide and teary when she grabbed her date's hand and smiled softly at him.

"Why couldn't you actually date someone worthy of you?" Brooke Diamond asked, her dark eyes wide.

"Mom, I don't care what you say! I'm in love with Emerald...and there's nothing you could do about it." James said, grabbing Emerald's hand and spinning her around so she was standing behind him.

"Ok, James?" Emerald asked, stumbling sideways. James quickly got her before she fell over.

"What's wrong?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm kind of dizzy since you...spun me around." Emerald explained.

"See? Do you really want her to be in your family, have this trash as your girlfriend, and have your children?" Brooke asked, hands on her hips.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it as many times as I need to for you to believe me. I'm in love with Emerald. And you can't do anything about it." James said, storming away.

Emerald was left standing there, her eyes wide and her mouth flopping open like a fish.

James, noticing that she wasn't standing beside him, came back over to her, glared at his mother, grabbed Emerald's hand, and stormed away again.

They both went out to the parking lot. Once they were both in, James started the car.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'd understand if you never wanted to speak to me again...or date me again." James said softly, his eyes trained on the steering wheel.

"James...its fine. And besides, just because your mother pretty much hates me, that doesn't mean that I don't still like you." Emerald said, kissing his cheek.

James' eyes went wide when the two of them leaned in at the same time and their lips smashed together.


	3. James And Emerald's Messages

_James And Emerald's Messages_

Emerald Mitchell sighed, her computer beeping.

The girl opened up her Instant Messenger, a small smile on her face when she realized who it was that was messaging her.

_**James Diamond: Hey, you up?**_

Emerald smiled and answered the message.

_**Emerald Mitchell: I am now. What's up?**_

James, on the other side of town in his family's large house, smiled and answered the message.

_**James Diamond: Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you would want to go on a date with me?**_

Emerald giggled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ears.

_**Emerald Mitchell: James, you do know we're already together, right?**_

James, flipping his hair out of his eyes, opened his computer and answered the message.

_**James Diamond: I know that. Its just that I feel bad about what happened at my birthday party and I wanted to make it up to you.**_

Emerald smiled and blushed at her boyfriend's message before replying again.

_**Emerald Mitchell: Sure, James. I would love that. I really would.**_

James smiled and blushed at his girlfriend, wiggling his mouth with relief.

_**James Diamond: I'm so glad. What do you want to do?**_

Emerald thought for a minute before messaging him back.

_**Emerald Mitchell: Well, there are plenty of things. Miniature golf, pool, swimming, going for a carriage ride, bowling, or even just a walk in the park, or a picnic in the park.**_

James smiled before he replied.

_**James Diamond: Miniature golf sounds pretty cool to me.**_

Emerald's eyes widened as she replied.

_**Emerald Mitchell: Miniature golf? I never thought that you would say that. It just doesn't seem like you.**_

James smiled, knowing that what he was about to say could either offend her, or make her fall in love with him even more.

_**James Diamond: Think about it. You and me. Me behind you, my arms around you while you tried to make the golf ball go into the hole...**_

Emerald smiled and replied...wondering why he had said something about that...even though that's exactly what she was thinking.

**_Emerald Mitchell: That actually sounds nice, to be honest. Its giving me the chills just thinking about it._**

James smiled, knowing this could possibly go a little too far if its worded right.

_**James Diamond: You are making me want you so bad right now.**_

Emerald blushed, knowing exactly what he was implying.

_**Emerald Mitchell: Well, don't you think we should wait awhile? A couple months, I mean?**_

James smiled, knowing this was coming the whole time.

_**James Diamond: However long you want to wait, I'll gladly wait for you.**_

Emerald grinned, wondering why she hadn't even considered dating him before hand.

_**Emerald Mitchell: James, I knew you were sweet, but I never knew you were as sweet as chocolate cake.**_

James smiled, not really believing that his girlfriend would actually say that.

_**James Diamond: You don't really believe that, do you, my little angel cake?**_

Emerald smiled and blushed before replying once again.

_**Emerald Mitchell: You really are so sweet. Wait, do you really think that I'm your little angel cake?**_

James smiled, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes.

_**James Diamond: That's a definite. You really are my angel cake.**_

Emerald jumped up and down in her seat, spinning the seat around.

_**Emerald Mitchell: Thanks, Jamie. I love the fact that I'm your angel cake. I've never been someone's angel cake before.**_

James literally wanted to grab his girlfriend's face through the computer screen so he could give her a big, wet, sloppy kiss.

_**James Diamond: You're not just anyone's angel cake, though. You're **_**my _angel cake._**

Emerald twirled a lock of hair around her ear, just wishing he could actually say that to her.

_**Emerald Mitchell: Wow, Jamie. I kind of hate the fact that everyone thinks your perverted. You really aren't.**_

James smiled, wishing that he could have her in his arms right now.

_**James Diamond: Babe. I really wish you were here. If my Mom saw me talking to you...even on Messenger...then I wouldn't ever be able to see you again. :-(**_

Emerald wanted to rush outside, find her boyfriend, and give him a big kiss.

_**Emerald Mitchell: Baby. I love you so much. I wish that the two of us were together right now. My Dad doesn't really like the fact that his baby was dating someone the lights of you. :+(**_

James wanted to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, dip her, kiss her, and even run away with her at this point.

_**James Diamond: I can't wait to see you. To be honest, I want to run away with you.**_

Emerald crossed her arms and spun her chair around while she typed, surprisingly leaving out typos.

_**Emerald Mitchell: James, you really want to run away with me?**_

James had an easy smile spread over his face, wanting to feel his girl up.

_**James Diamond: I sure do. Just think about it. You and me, we won't have anything to worry about. Except each other.**_

Emerald sighed happily, her chair tipping backwards, which made her stumble out of it.

_**Emerald Mitchell: I worry about you all the time...and, to be honest, I'd hope that you protected me.**_

James' own chair tilted back, realizing that his girlfriend was actually, generally worried about him not protecting her.

_**James Diamond: Em, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me protecting you.**_

Emerald's chair tipped over again, and she hit her head and quickly sat up and sat back into the chair.

_**Emerald Mitchell: Oh, Jamie. I love you so much. Wait, what do you mean by protecting me?**_

James gave an eye roll at the fact that she worried so much.

_**James Diamond: You'll see in good time, my darling. In. Good. Time.**_

Emerald smiled at being called darling, though she would never tell James that, obviously.


	4. James' Revenge On Jett For Hurting Em

_James' Revenge On Jett For Hurting Emerald_

Emerald Mitchell sat in the bleachers so she could see her boyfriend.

"I'm kind of surprised James has become a football player." Logan said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Big Brother, I think we _all _are." Emerald replied, shaking her head.

"To be honest, James used to not want to be a football player, and now he does?" Carlos asked form his other spot next to Logan.

"Wait...that's right. James hates football players. Especially...Jett." She said, her eyes wide and her voice quiet when she said Jett's name.

"We've got to stop him before he does something everyone will regret!" Logan exclaimed, quickly grabbing her hand and running.

Emerald quickly ran down the bleachers, slipping on one of the last ones.

James quickly ran over and caught her before she fell and hit her head.

"James..." Emerald breathed, her eyes wide and her breath hitched when she looked into her boyfriend's mercury-brown eyes.

"You really didn't think that I would let you fall, did you?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"James, why did you become a football player in the first place?" Emerald asked, her green eyes wide.

"Well, I had to do _something _to avenge my girlfriend, didn't I?" James asked, his irresistible smile on his face.

Logan, who was drinking Pepsi at this point, spit it out at James' words.

"Girlfriend?!" Logan screamed in disbelief.

James quickly stood his girlfriend up, putting her behind him.

Emerald put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, scared of her brother at the moment.

Logan stood up, crossing his arms over his chest in disbelief.

"Look, Logan...I love James...and there's nothing you can do about it." Emerald said, pouting slightly at her brother.

"I got this, baby. Ok?" James asked, nuzzling his nose against her own.

Emerald nodded softly, a small smile on her face as she blushed and looked at her boyfriend.

"Look, Logan...I know you don't like me that much, but I really do love her and I promise that I won't hurt her." James said, wrapping an arm around Emerald's shoulders.

"James..." Emerald started, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

"Em, I have never seen you as happy as you have been while your with James." Logan said, a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked, her eyes wide as she stood next to her brother.

"So...I think you should be together." Logan said, taking his sister's hand and leading her back toward James.

James wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled slightly down at his girlfriend, who nuzzled her nose against his own.

"Really? You really want us to be together?" Emerald asked, her emerald-green eyes wide.

"I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it." Logan assured his sister.

Jett came over to them, pulling on Emerald's wrist and tugging her toward him.

Logan had walked away by this point.

"Jett, let go of me." Emerald hissed in the strongest voice she could muster.

"Oh, I don't think so." Jett said, squeezing her wrist.

"Let her go, Jett." James snarled, grabbing his girlfriend's other wrist and pulling her toward him.

"Why do you like her anyway? She's not even worth your time." Jett spat.

Everything that James and Emerald had been through, boiled over for James and he threw a punch at the dark-haired "idiot".

"James!" Emerald exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"Emerald...go find Logan, Kendall, or Carlos." James hissed.

"James..." Emerald started. "Go!" James exclaimed, anger coursing through his veins.

She scurried off to find the people he listed off, and James threw another punch.

Emerald came back with her brother and Kendall.

Kendall caught James' wrist, while Emerald winced.

"Do you not see what you're doing to her?" Kendall demanded.

"What are you talking about?" James snapped, not really paying attention.

"You're scaring my sister...the girl that you're in love with!" Logan exclaimed.

That was when James turned around and noticed that she was scared to death.

"Baby...come here." James said, holding out his arms to her.

Emerald ran into them, sobbing quietly and sniffling every so often.

Jett snorted at the way his arms were wrapped around her and that she was crying.

James glared at daggers at Jett. "I got this." Kendall said, holding up a hand to his friend.

James nodded, swaying side-to-side with Emerald in his arms.

Kendall threw a punch at Jett, causing the idiotic brunette's nose to bleed.

Emerald wiped her eyes, mascara trailing down her cheeks.

"Sorry, Jamie." Emerald said, sniffling a little while she wiped her eyes.

"Jamie?" Jett spat, tilting his head and glaring again.

"Just ignore him, baby." James said, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head.

"Yeah, sure...I doubt she could do that." Jett sneered.

James pushed Emerald behind him and crossed his arms at the other brunette.

"Jett, I am _so _sick of the way you treat my girl." James spat, still angry once again.

"Jamie...shh...its ok." Emerald said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

"Hey, baby...why don't we get out of here, huh?" James asked, his mercury-brown eyes wide.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Emerald said, pulling the sandy-haired brunette in for a quick kiss.

Of course, "quick" for them would be, like, twenty minutes.

"C'mon, baby. Lets go. I don't really know why I bothered with him in the first place." James said, snorting and kissing the girl's cheek.

"Jamie...I actually have no idea, either. I really do love you." Emerald said, pulling him forward and kissing him.

"Wow. That was kind of...random. But I really do love you too." James said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.


	5. The Color's Of The Rainbow

_The Colors Of The Rainbow_

Emerald and James, sitting on a quilted sky blue picnic blanket, had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Its beautiful out here." Emerald said softly, her eyes on the sky.

"That's not the only thing that's beautiful." James said softly, looking right into Emerald's eyes.

Emerald blushed, avoiding her boyfriend's eyes.

"Look, guys! A rainbow!" Carlos said, bouncing up and down from his spot on the grass.

"The green matches your eyes." James said, a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Really? You think so?" Emerald asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

"I don't think so...I know so." James cooed, running a hand over her chin.

Emerald blushed, giggled, and smiled at her family.

Logan, sitting directly behind the couple, rolled his eyes softly while Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I can't believe that you could fall for someone like me." Emerald said softly, making sure that her mother couldn't overhear her.

"Well, believe it. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." James said, a small smile on his face as he gave her mouth a quick peck.

Kendall cleared his throat, tilting his head in the direction of all of their parents sitting directly behind him.

James, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, put his hands up in surrender with a small, deceiving smile on his face.

Emerald leaned against him, inhaling his mixture scent: Cuda Products, mint, and just James.

James wrapped an arm around her, looking at the different colors of the rainbow that all reminded him of his girlfriend.

Red: the color her face gets when he compliments her, Orange: the way her hair sometimes gets an orange glow when the sunlight reflects off of it.

Yellow: the color that is a mixture in her eyes, Green: the color of her actual eyes, Blue: the way the tears fall out of her eyes when she's sad or embarrassed.

Indigo: the color that makes James smile when she wears it because of her beauty, and Violet: the way her face seems to be colored when James is done giving her breathless kisses.

"James, what are you thinking about?" Emerald asked, her voice actually breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Just you. Everything about you." James replied, a smile on his face as his eyes glowed.

"Well...that does make _some _sense. She is _all _he thinks about half of the time." Carlos sing-songed, pouncing on the raven-haired girl and causing her to hit the ground. Hard.

"Carlos!" James, Kendall, and Logan all exclaimed at the same time. All three of them rushed to her side, Kendall and Logan pulling the Latino off of her, while James helped her up wordlessly.

"You ok?" James asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What happened? I just remember something landing on me and then...nothing." The girl replied, seeming to finally realize who James was after a few seconds.

"Not some_thing_...some_one. _Carlos kind of...jumped on you...and you kind of fell, hit your head...and, so, yeah..." James said softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

There was James' favorite color again. Focused on him and only him.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?!" Johanna Mitchell asked, rushing to her daughter's side.

"I'm fine, Mom...Carlos just got a little over excited like usual." The girl replied, a small smile on her face directed right at James.

"S-s-sorry, Ms. Mitchell. You know that I would never intentionally hurt her. She's my best friend...who just so happens to be a girl." Carlos said, quite confused at this point.

"Carlos...its fine. I swear I'm not broken." Emerald said, rolling her eyes at her Latino of a best friend.

James wrapped his arms around the girl with relief that she was ok and not hurt because of his Latino-of-a-friend.

"Emerald, are you sure you're ok?" James asked, his mercury brown-and-gold-flecked eyes dripping with mischief.

"I'm fine, Jamie. My head hurts a little...but other than that I'm fine." Emerald said, ending her statement with a kiss to her boyfriend's plump lips.

"Emerald...I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you with me there. Especially with the fact that Carlos, Kendall, Logan and the rest of your family would probably kill me for it." James whispered, chuckling softly.

Emerald couldn't help but laugh along with her boyfriend...who was now chuckling even more than usual.

"Jamie...I missed you. While I was under." The girl quickly said the last part of her sentence at her boyfriend's eyebrow raise into his hairline.

"Well...you weren't under for that long." James said, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her close to him.

"I know. I just couldn't stay focused on being under...because I was too busy trying to wake up so I could see you." Emerald said softly, her emerald-green eyes half-hidden through a curtain of eyelashes.

"Em...I got you...I'm here. I've told you once and I'll tell you as many times as I need to that I won't let anyone hurt you." James assured his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head.

Ryan Mitchell, the girl's father, cleared his throat at the two of them and the way James had just kissed her.

"Ryan..." Johanna Mitchell warned, wagging a finger in his face.

"Johanna...you can't seriously tell me that you aren't worried about her, too." Ryan hissed back, Emerald choosing to ignore him and focus on her boyfriend instead.

"James...they don't want us to be together. Your Mom and my Dad." Emerald whispered, the fear that she could be taken away from her love evident in her voice.


	6. James Goes Missing, Carlos Has Info

_James Goes Missing_

It had been months since Emerald Mitchell had seen her boyfriend, James Diamond.

She had no clue where he could be.

The whole town, minus the girl's father, was worried about what could have happened to the love of the raven-haired girl.

The police were searching all over Minnesota...thinking that's where he might still be.

They were wrong. James wasn't in Minnesota. It was a small town, and they would have found him by now if he was there.

Emerald couldn't help but think that it was her fault that her boyfriend had gone missing.

She just had this feeling that no one else did. She was the worrier...and he wasn't in there relationship.

According to Emerald, her boyfriend was fearless. That wasn't the truth.

Of course she didn't know that...and now's she worried sick thinking that he got into an accident that no one bothered to tell the hospital or police about.

Emerald stood with her cell phone close to her...hoping, _praying, _that her boyfriend would soon return to her.

"Emerald...maybe this is a sign. Maybe James just isn't right for you." Logan said softly, handing his sister a steaming cup of freshly made hot chocolate.

She was sitting outside the Diamond's House, looking into James' window and wondering if he was hiding in there and just no one had found him.

That was what she hoped for, at least. Emerald finally turned to her brother, a sour look on her face as it registered what her brother had just said.

"How can you say that, Logan?! You've seen the way James protects me and cares about me. He wouldn't have just up and left unless he had a reason." Emerald spat at her brother.

"Emerald, what possible reason could he have to leave you without telling you where he was going or keeping in contact with you?" Logan demanded, his voice somewhat steady.

"Maybe someone...as in his mother or our dad...made him leave and not tell me where he was going because they threatened him that if he told me...they'd have to kill me! Has that ever crossed your mind?" Emerald screamed, bursting into tears.

"Emerald...that's not what I meant. I don't...I don't think you know James as well as you think you do." Logan said softly, avoiding his sister's eyes.

"I know him! I'm in love with him! And so help me if I have to die to get him back in my life, then I will!" Emerald said, standing up and storming into the house.

"Emerald...I'm sure he'll be back soon, sweetie. I've seen the way he cares about you, he obviously loves you." Logan heard his mother's voice shout to his sister, who obviously wasn't listening.

Logan tried his sister's boyfriend's phone again, only to be completely and utterly ignored. If you know Logan, he hates that.

Logan sighed, then remembered something. The same person that James was with before he had gone missing. _Carlos. _

The brainiac of a brunette ran down his porch steps and to the Knight's House.

Logan, out-of-breath, knocked on the door.

Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mother, opened the door, a small smile on her face as she saw the boy.

"Is Kendall home?" Logan asked, still somewhat out of breath.

Mrs. Knight didn't question the boy, she just called her son downstairs and told him he had a visitor.

Kendall trudged down the stairs, instantly lighting up when he saw that Logan was sitting at the doorstep.

"Hey, Logan..." Kendall said quietly, gesturing for the boy to come inside.

Logan did, a small smile on his face as he took in the familiar home.

"Kendall, listen...do you mind if I use your phone...or you could call Carlos for me?" Logan asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Why?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows disappearing in his hairline.

"Before James disappeared, Carlos was with him. I know that I said that I didn't like James...but Emerald's really not happy and I hate seeing her like this. I have a feeling that Emerald will know if I called Carlos, but if you did she wouldn't really suspect anything..." Logan trailed off, running his hands through his gelled hair.

"Alright. I'll call Carlos." Kendall said, picking up his phone and putting it on speaker before he put a finger to his lips.

Logan nodded, sitting down.

_"Hello?"_

"Carlos, its Kendall. I need you to tell me where you were exactly before James disappeared."

_"All I remember is being at the airport with him. He said he had some unfinished business he had to take care of and he would be back as soon as he could. Then, he never called or anything. So, now I'm not even sure if he's where I remember his flight being or not."_

"Well, he needs to come home soon. Emerald is really worried. He's not taking any of her calls and not answering any of her messages. Those two used to be inseparable. It kind of surprises me that he wouldn't even message her to say that he can't talk because it would put her in danger."

_"I know. That does seem awkward for James. But I know him more than you or Logan. If James really cares about Emerald as much as he said that he did before he disappeared, I have a feeling that he'll call, message her, or see her again before we know it. No matter what it takes."_

"I'm sure you're right, Carlos. We're all worried about Emerald, and I just wish he would call or something to let her know at least if he was ok or not."

_"I know, Kendall...but what can we do?" _And with that, the Latino hung up on the blonde.


	7. A Romeo And Juliet-ish Reunion

**_A/N: I know. The last chapter was pretty bad. BTW, Kendall is surprised to see Logan on his doorstep because he likes Logan and hasn't seen him since James went missing. And where did James even go? Read and review, but please don't hate!_**

* * *

_A Romeo And Juliet-ish Reunion_

Emerald Mitchell, now eighteen years old, was sitting on her front porch to her parents house, wondering why she was even there in the first place.

In order to get the girl's mind off of things, her parents had decided, with Logan's help, to throw a fantastic eighteenth birthday party.

Even though the one person who would truly be excited for her had probably left the country by now and would never be seen again.

A gust of wind came hurtling toward the girl, and she didn't know what it was.

She walked down the stairs of her porch, the same midnight blue dress she had worn to James' birthday party flowing down the stairs behind her.

Next thing she knew? She was grabbed and pulled into the shrubbery right beside the front door.

Emerald was about to scream, when a tan hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh..." A familiar, dark, deep, yet somehow-dreamy voice filled the girl's ears.

"J-James?" She asked, tears in her emerald-green eyes as she took in the mercury and gold-flecked eyes that she had been dreaming about for months on end.

"The one and only." James replied, taking her lips into his.

"Why did you come back? Why are you here?" Emerald asked when they had pulled away.

"I came back because of you. I missed you. And I'm here because I knew that you had a birthday party here. I'm sorry I missed the last one. Besides, Minnesota is a small town." James said, chuckling at the last time.

"Um...I meant what were you doing in the shrubbery..." Emeralds said, a little uncomfortably.

James sighed. "Look, you probably already know this, and I'm sorry if you don't...but you're Dad's the one who sent me away. He told me that if I tried to make any contact with you...in any way...bad things would happen to you and he'd blame them on me." He said softly, taking the girl's hand in his own.

"I knew it! I knew my Dad had something to do with this. He and Logan both didn't like you...but Logan knows how much I care about you and he wouldn't try to break us up, no matter what." Emerald said, tears glistening in her eyes at the mere thought that her father, the one who pretty much gave her life, obviously didn't care about her own happiness.

"Hey, don't cry. Look, I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again." James said, placing either of his hands on either of her shoulders.

"Really?" Emerald asked, her green eyes wide as she tried to quickly wiped them so her makeup wouldn't smear.

"Really." James assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he always used to do.

"Give me a couple of minutes and wait for my signal." The girl said firmly, moving out of the shrubbery.

* * *

Emerald took confident steps toward her father, who had a smile on his face at the thought of his daughter thanking him for the party. _Disgusting. _

"Daddy, there's something I need to tell you. There's something I need to tell all of you!" Emerald called out as sweetly as she could to her deceiving father.

She had the crowd's full attention now and everyone's eyes were on her, especially the guys, who hadn't known about a speech. _Perfect._

"Listen all of you, I know that my father, Ryan Mitchell, planned this party, and I should be grateful. I would be grateful, if it wasn't for the fact that this man, the one who is my supposed-to-be-father, took my love away from me without letting him come into contact with me. At. All." Emerald's voice boomed over the crowd.

"What are you talking about, sweetie? I would _never _do that to you." Ryan said sweetly, taking her wrist and squeezing it a little too tightly.

"Oh, yeah...well James Diamond is here. He's here after so long and I can prove it." Emerald replied, causing a gasp among everyone...and then murmuring.

"Sweetheart...James has been gone for two years...and now he's suddenly back? Don't you think that's crazy?" Johanna asked, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Emerald shook her mother off before motioning to the shrubbery...where the same mercury-eyed, sandy-haired brunette was still hiding.

"Emerald, I'm telling you for the last time, cut it out! James obviously isn't here and you're just making yourself-" Ryan said, stopping when someone came out of the shrubbery.

James walked over to Emerald, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He waved to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Logan, actually fainted from surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" James asked, a devious smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow at his love's father.

"-think that." Ryan replied weakly. The only words he could actually say...were the last two of his statement from earlier.

"I'll take that as a yes." James said, tilting his head with his arm still wrapped around Emerald.

"I want you to get away from my daughter...you have no right to be with her!" Ryan bellowed after he had found his voice.

"Dad, I'm eighteen now. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions about who I can and cannot date...and I'm in love with James." Emerald said, her voice firm.

"Then I want you out of this house!" Ryan said, trying to slowly persuade her to be reasonable without really saying it.

"Oh, really? Fine, then. I'll just pack up my things and move in with James, then." Emerald replied, starting to walk back into the house.

"Damn it, Emerald! I've tried everything I could think of to convince you that he wasn't right for you! I wrapped that whip around your wrist thinking he wouldn't help you, I made it so Carlos would pounce on you from too much excitement and sugar, I made Jett take the blame for the whip, and I even made his mother say horrible things about you! What more do I have to do?" Ryan exploded, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of her!" James exclaimed grabbing the girl around the waist. Ryan punched James in the jaw, causing the brunette to fall to the ground.

That was when the sirens were heard.


	8. Job Searching And Once Job Is Theirs

_Job Searching And Love_

Emerald Mitchell was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend, James Diamond, as he looked through a website for a job.

Hey, the guy had been gone for a year! Who would want to know about Minnesota jobs if you were gone from the place?

"Find anything yet?" Emerald asked, resting her head gently on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Nothing yet. I mean, there are some jobs out there, but none that interest me." James said, his shoulders slumping with each word.

"Jamie, you'll find something. I know you will for a fact." Emerald said, kissing his cheek.

Ever since he had come home and they moved in together, Emerald had become James' personal cheerleader, the same girls she hated.

"By the way, Jamie...just do me one little favor." Emerald said, her breath kind of hitched.

"Anything, babe. You know I'd do anything for you." James replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Just...don't get a job where girls would fawn all over you. I just got you back in my life...and to have to watch girls all over you...it sickens me." Emerald spat.

"Hey. Trust me. You are, and always will be, the one and only girl that I will ever want." James said, kissing her cheek and smiling down at her.

"Seriously?" Emerald asked, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, seriously. You and me, together forever." James replied, flashing her a bright smile.

"Well, we don't really have a choice _but _to be together forever." Emerald deadpanned, rolling her emerald eyes.

"That _is _true, and to be honest, I wouldn't have had it any other way." James said lovingly, giving the girl's nose a quick peck.

Emerald couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's silly antics.

A knock was soon heard, causing the girl to cower against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Let me get it, darling." James said, kissing her cheek and walking toward the door.

For the past few weeks, her "father" had come to their apartment demanding that Emerald come home, even though he made her leave in the first place.

James opened the door, and Logan, Carlos, and Kendall stood there. Two with bright smiles, one with a worried expression.

Carlos ran through the door and enveloped the girl in a tight hug, while Kendall and Logan lingered in the doorway.

James' computer beeped suddenly, an alert he has installed just in case a job that he would possibly be interested in come along.

He ran over to it, Emerald bouncing over one seat on the couch and pulled Carlos along with her to make room for James.

"Well...this seems interesting. Guys, check this out." James said, motioning to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, who all came over and leaned in to see the computer.

James clicked on the video that had popped up on the screen. Gustavo Rocque popped up with that same video.

"I'm headed to a small town in Minnesota to look for my newest star." Gustavo announced. That's when the video ended.

"That'd be perfect for you, James!" Carlos exclaimed, patting his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...perfect." Emerald said softly, her voice rotten with venom.

"Is something wrong?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Its nothing, I'm sure you'll do fine." Emerald said standing up, waving a hand and walking out the front door.

James wordlessly followed his girlfriend, shutting the door behind him.

"Em, what's really going on?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Its just that...I really don't want you to go. I'd miss you too much." Emerald said, dabbing at her eyes with a cloth napkin.

"Em, its not like the producer would ever really pick me, anyway. And besides, I'd rather stay with you anyway." James said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Really? I'm being selfish. This is your big chance, James. You shouldn't waste it. I'd just bring you down." Emerald said, waving a hand dismissively.

"You wouldn't bring me down! Like I said, I'm not going to leave you. No matter if this producer does decide to let me go to Los Angeles...promise you'll keep in touch with me?" James said, avoiding her eyes.

"Depends. Promise you won't fall in love with anyone rich or famous and forget about me?" Emerald said, her eyes downcast.

James tilted her chin up. "That could never happen." He said seriously, pulling her even closer for a deep kiss.

The door opens behind them, and Emerald jumped, spun around, and blushed when she realized who was standing there, which would be Logan.

James spun around, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

Emerald gave her brother a tense smile and gave her love a bright smile as she batter her eyelashes.

James kissed her cheek, a small smile on her face. Emerald smiled even wider, tilting her raven-colored head to the side.

"James, you are definitely going to get this job and I'll be with you every step of the way." Emerald said, a small smile on her face as she blushed at her boyfriend.

"Really? How are you sure I'm going to get the job?" James asked, his mercury-brown eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes. I am definitely sure that you're going to get the job." Emerald said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's tall, bronzed shoulders.

"So, I should call that producer, shouldn't I?" He asked, a mysterious smile on his face.

"You should. And I'll be right there next to you." Emerald said, a small smile on her face.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After All Four Of The Boys Had Already Been Signed By Gustavo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"There is no way she is coming to L.A. with us." Gustavo screamed, pointing a finger at Emerald.

"What?!" All four boys asked together. Emerald shrunk back a little, taking her boyfriend's hand.

"James...maybe its best if I don't go with you." She said softly, her eyes trained on the floor.

"Hey. After I came back I promised you that I wouldn't leave. I'm not about to break that promise now. You're coming with me." James said, a small smile on his face.


	9. Traveling To LA And Emerald's Jealousy

_Traveling To Los Angeles And Emerald's Jealousy_

"What are we going to do?" Emerald asked, putting her head in her hands.

"That's simple..." Carlos started.

"Carlos, please...let us deal with this." Logan interjected, holding up a hand.

"Hey! Logan, Carlos is involved with this as much as the rest of us!" Emerald said, crossing her arms.

"The least we could do is give him a try. What's your idea, buddy?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

"We could all try and change Gustavo's mind." Carlos said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Logan, what else do we got?" Emerald asked, tilting her head.

"You could either, A: stow away in James' suitcase, or B: you could handcuff both of your wrists together." Logan said sarcastically.

Emerald and James' eyes widened in recognition, a smile blossoming on each of their faces.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kendall asked, tilting his head.

Emerald shook her head, standing up and pacing around the Knights Minnesotan townhouse.

Then, she started speaking French. "Cela ne marchera jamais...Je ne serai jamais capable d'aller avec vous les gars. il n'ya aucan moyen Gustavo va changer son esprit." She spout.

"Since when did she learn French?" James whispered to Logan. "I haven no idea and I'm her brother, what about you?" Logan asked.

"Well, I obviously would have no idea or I wouldn't be asking you!" James hissed to his best friend.

"Emerald, calm down...everything's going to be ok." Carlos said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Oh, really? How is it going to be ok? How is it going to be ok when I can't be with my boyfriend all-of-a-sudden after we haven't been together for two years?" Emerald asked, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, the two of us...we will be together. I promise. I will make sure that we'll be together. I won't let anyone break us apart." James said, wrapping his arms around her soothingly.

"How is that going to happen? I'm not allowed out of here! You know my Dad will find me or to a lesser extent my Mom...or even worse, my Grandpa Lou, or Aunt Ruby! I don't see how we'll be together because my world is falling apart!" Emerald exclaimed, the tears falling freely now as she gestured wildly.

"Emerald, you need to listen to me. I won't let anything happen to you...I thought that you would know that for a fact!" James pleaded with her.

Emerald's eyes rolled into the back of her head at her boyfriend's careless remark.

"Are you trying to suggest that I'm going to break up with you? Is that what you think?" James demanded at her silence.

"I just kind of figured...considering I can't go anywhere at any point and...I don't deserve you." Emerald said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you stop that?! Its not true! I'm not going to break up with you because I'm in love with you!" James exclaimed, practically begging the raven-haired girl at this point.

That was when Gustavo came up to them. "Alright, fine...you all broke me. She can come with us and I'll make sure that James is not in any public position with a girl except for her." Gustavo said, pointing a finger at Emerald.

"So, we can be together?" Emerald asked, sobbing with happiness.

"Yes...the two of us...we'll be together just like I promised you." James said, putting his hands to the sides of her chin.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day In The Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Emerald and James walked hand-in-hand through Minnesota's airport. Emerald was struggling not to cry from relief and home sicknesses.

"It will all be fine. I'm not going to leave you...and because of that, Gustavo made it so we can be in L.A. together." James said, a small, reassuring smile on his face.

They boarded the plane in silence, and Emerald grabbed James' hand as the plane lifted into the air.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The LAX Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Emerald and James walked hand-in-hand through LAX airport.

They drove to the Palm Woods Hotel, and Emerald's gawked at how big it was.

"Em, you seem like you've never seen an airport before." James said, chuckling softly.

"I have. I was just too young to remember it. The last time I was on a plane was when I was little and moved to Minnesota from Texas." Emerald said softly.

"Well...that's true. Plus, you kind of did look kind of scared on the airplane." James said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That was kind of...an excuse to get closer to you." Emerald said, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"I had a feeling you did that to help my ego...considering you don't get scared that easy." James said, playfully punching her pale shoulder.

"Sort of...and I just wanted to have an excuse to be right next to you." Emerald said softly, her emerald-green eyes shining.

She walked away from him, rolling his eyes at how conceited her boyfriend could be.

James ran after her, stopping her before she could walk any farther.

"Emerald, baby...I'm sorry. I'm a selfish jerk who doesn't deserve you and I'm sorry." James said, rubbing a hand against her shoulder.

"Ok, fine. I believe you and apology accepted...for now." Emerald said, teasingly, playfully wagging a finger in his face as she smiled at him.

James couldn't help but smile at how cute his girlfriend was...even when she was mad at him.

* * *

Before they all knew it, they got to the Palm Woods Hotel, where they would be staying in while they lived in L.A.

Some girls were standing there and waved at him, but James put an arm around Emerald and kissed her cheek, knowing that his girlfriend would get jealous that girls were staring at him.


	10. Emerald's Pink-ish Transformation

_Emerald's Pink-ish Transformation And James' Love Toward Her_

Emerald Mitchell was sitting by the pool three months after they came to the L.A. and the Palm Woods, crying her eyes out.

The Jennifers strut past her, all three of them staring at the raven-haired girl as she passed.

"I don't know why we're asking you this..." The blonde Jennifer started.

"...but why are you crying?" All three of the Jennifers chorused as one.

Instead of answering, Emerald dug through her silver-and-light blue swirl messenger bag and produced a magazine.

The Jennifers all stared at the magazine for a few seconds before covering their mouths to hold in a gasp.

On the front page of the magazine stood James and a strawberry-blonde haired, blue-eyed girl standing dangerously close to each other.

"Why would he do this to you?" The curly-haired Jennifer asked, a hand on her shallow hips.

"I don't know...I only came here because James and I are in love." Emerald sobbed once again.

"Well...its probably because James isn't interested in you anymore." The blonde Jennifer said cockily.

"That made me feel so better, Jennifer, thank you!" Emerald said sarcastically, rolling her emerald-eyes skyward.

"Maybe its because of all of the dark colors she wears." The brunette Jennifer mused, a hand to her chin as if deep in thought.

"True. She usually only wears dark colors, like olive green." The curly-haired Jennifer agreed.

"What if she wore more pink? That should get James' attention." The blonde Jennifer said, a small smile on her face.

* * *

The next thing Emerald knew, she found herself being dragged to stores like J. Crew and Hot Topic.

When Emerald got back to the Palm Woods, she was wearing a knee-length bright pink dress with a pair of bright pink heels.

She stormed up the stairs, too aggravated to wait for the elevator.

As soon as Emerald made it to 2J, she slammed open the door and let it slam shut behind her.

"Hey, Em...whoa..." James said from the couch.

Logan's chocolate brown eyes widened when he saw all of the pink that his sister was wearing.

"Em...are you feeling ok?" James asked, his mercury-brown eyes wide.

"I'm feeling fine...its just that...I kind of saw a picture of you with another girl...she was wearing pink, and the Jennifers tricked me into thinking you liked girls who wore more pink, so..." Emerald said, trailing off as she avoided her boyfriend's eyes.

"Wait a second. Baby...that was taken completely out of proportion. You know you're the only girl for me and always will be. I would never cheat on you, but I do have to admit that you look good in pink." James said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, James..." Emerald said, trailing off and running her hands through James' dark brown hair.

James purred like a kitten getting scratched behind the ears. "Wait, James...it doesn't bother you that she's touching your hair?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"This is different. She's my little angel cake." James said sweetly, making Emerald giggle like a little school girl.

Ms. Knight awed at the two lovebirds, making both of them blush.

"I love you, Jamie..." Emerald cooed, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Love you too, Em..." James replied, their lips meeting in a sweet, loving kiss.

"By the way, I think you're beautiful just the way you are. And, you don't have the same exterior that girls on the covers of magazines have. Plus there's another thing that you have that other girls don't have." James said softly, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, really, James? Well, I have a feeling that would be you, right?" Emerald asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I guess you could say that." James said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Emerald smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, which just made his grin widen.

"You'd better not make me go through this hell called wearing pink again." Emerald said, mock-serious at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I won't. Besides, I love my dark color-wearing, emerald-green-eyed girlfriend, anyway." James said lovingly, kissing her cheek.

"You better not be saying that because my brother is right there and can hear every word that you are saying." Emerald warned the brunette gently, a small smile on her face as she tilted her head.

"Baby...I'm not saying it because of your brother...I really do love you because you're you." James said, taking her head in his tan hands.

Emerald giggled at her boyfriend before standing up on her tiptoes to give her boyfriend's plump, pink lips a long kiss.

James giggled back at his girlfriend, a small smile on his face as her pale cheeks turned red and warm from embarrassment.

"Jamie...I love you so much, you have no idea." Emerald said, her pink dress blowing in the wind.

Emerald shivered in the cold air, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to keep herself warm.

"You're freezing, babe...and I don't really know how 'cause we're in L.A., but, here..." James said, taking off his jacket and handing it to the girl.

"James...I really don't need your jacket, like you said...its L.A...I'll be warm." Emerald said, shrugging off the jacket and starting to walk away.

James grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, smashing her lips against his.

When they pulled away, Emerald was gasping for breath.

"James...what was that?" She asked, coughing a little.

"That was my way of telling you to calm down and stay with me because I love how dorky you are." James said softly, giving her lips a quick peck.

"Well...thanks for calling me dorky." Emerald said sarcastically, rolling her eyes skyward at her boyfriend.

"You know what I meant, dork." James said again, rolling his eyes at his own girlfriend.

And as they shared another kiss, Emerald knew that everything would be ok as long as she had James by her side.


	11. Emerald's Teal Streaks, And James' Love

_Emerald's Teal Streaks, Her Insecurities, And James' Love_

Emerald Mitchell skirted around the corner, ducking toward the front doors of the Palm Woods Hotel.

There was her usual raven hair, but with a twist. That twist? Teal streaks in her raven-colored hair.

She ducked behind a potted plant as her boyfriend was walking toward her.

"Emerald? Em, where are you?" James asked, his eyes wide as he searched.

Emerald's gasped at her boyfriend's voice as he walked toward the plant and smiled at her from behind the plant.

"Hey, baby...whoa. You're hair, its..." James said, his eyebrows raised.

"I know, I know...my hair is ugly, isn't it?" Emerald asked, stepping out from behind the plant.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that your hair is beautiful." He said, taking her hand and pulling her into an embrace.

"Really? You think so? Even with my hair like this?" She asked, self-consciously touching her hair.

"Definitely. Beautiful. Your raven-colored hair is beautiful. And the teal makes that same hair even darker and more beautiful than ever before." James said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her mouth softly.

Emerald quickly pulled away, her arms still around her boyfriend.

"Well...believe me now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup...definitely believe you." She said, her breathing somewhat labored.

"Still have your insecurities?" James asked, his eyes on her body.

Emerald blushed, her eyes on her black-and-white converse sneakers.

"A little..." Emerald said softly, her voice choked.

"You don't need to...I love your streaks. Their beautiful, well, you're more beautiful than anything in my opinion." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiling softly.

"James, I..." She said softly, her eyes wide as he put a finger to her lips.

"Shh...just...don't talk." James said, giving her pink lips a soft kiss.

Logan walked past them and smiled when he saw them kissing, but backtracked when he saw Emerald's hair.

The couple pulled away again, James running his fingers through Emerald's teal-streaked hair.

"Do you really like my hair as it is, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Emerald asked, her eyes wide.

"I really do like your hair...but I _love _the person underneath it." He said, taking her hands and squeezing them.

Emerald giggled nervously, twirling a lock of raven-and-teal hair around her chocolate-colored fingernail.

"Really? You like me? I mean, for me?" She asked, her emerald-green eyes looking up at her boyfriend through her raven-and-teal streaked bangs.

James nodded, a small, innocent smile on his face as he took in his girlfriend's appearance.

"James...what's the real reason that you like me? Its not like I'm a super model or anything." Emerald said, her voice thick with emotion and somehow quiet.

"The real reason that I like you is the reason that you're more beautiful than any super model or actress. You're real. You're a real girl that I can't stand to be without." James replied, a smile blooming across his face.

"What do you mean? I'm really not beautiful. Especially now with my hair like this." She said, tears in her eyes as she tried to walk away.

James quickly grabbed her hand, pulled her toward him, and gave her a kiss.

"Emerald, don't you ever say anything bad about yourself. I'm in love with you and nothing will ever change that." He replied after they had pulled away from their kiss.

Emerald, on the other hand, blushed and looked anywhere but at her boyfriend's eyes.

James grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the elevator, winking at his girlfriend as they stood in front of the elevator doors.

Emerald smiled at her boyfriend, jerked out of her thoughts when the elevator doors opened.

James stepped into the elevator, pulling Emerald in after him before the doors slid shut and left the raven-haired girl stranded.

As soon as the doors shut, James gave his girlfriend a knowing look before they leaned in and kissed.

"James...you make me so happy..." Emerald said softly, her breathing labored when they had pulled away.

"You make me the happiest man in this world." James said, taking her hand and kissing the top.

"Oh, James..." She giggled, a faint blush coating her cheeks as she looked at the floor of the elevator.

"Yes, my love?" He asked, an eyebrow raised and an easy smile flitting over his face.

"Oh, I didn't mean...its just that...I can't help but be in love with you and you make me so happy." Emerald said, her emerald-green eyes wide and loving.

"Well, I really do love you...and I can't help but love everything about you. From your teal-streaked raven hair, down to your beautiful toes." James said, tapping Emerald's nose.

"James...I'm kind of worried. What's going to happen when you guys have to go on tour? You'll meet all of these beautiful girls and forget all about me." She said, avoiding her boyfriend's mercury-brown eyes.

"Emerald...you haven nothing to worry about. I love you and no other girl in this world, no matter if she's from this country or from France, no one could take the place of you or change my mind about you." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Emerald asked, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

James grabbed her waist and dipped her. "I'm positive." He said, looking into her eyes as she was still dipped in his arms.

Emerald's breath caught in her throat. "James...I love you so much." She said, leaning against his chest after she was on her own feet.

And it didn't stop until they reached the second floor and stepped out of the elevator.


	12. James' Mother's Surprise Visit

_**A/N: I know the last chapter was a little cheesy, but I just love the cheesiness of it all. So, We'll see how this all works out. Read and review, don't hate!**_

* * *

_James' Mother's Surprise Visit_

Emerald Mitchell and James Diamond sat on the L-shaped, neon orange couch in their living room in the Palm Woods.

James looked over at his girlfriend, a small smile on his face as he looked from her emerald-green eyes, to her raven, teal-colored hair, down to her ruby red boots.

All-of-a-sudden, there was a knock on the cherry wood front door.

"Let me get it, you just relax and let me take care of all of your worries." James said, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head as he walked to the door.

Emerald nodded silently at her boyfriend, taking a quick swig of mint tea, which reminded her of her Minnesotan home.

When James opened the door, his mother's smiling face stared back at him.

"M...Mom..." James said, trailing off as he looked his mother in the face.

"Surprise!" Brooke Diamond exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide to her son.

Emerald spit out her tea, falling back against the couch cushions.

"Emerald!" James said, running over to his girlfriend.

Emerald sat up, her throat burning.

Brooke walked through the door, her mercury-brown eyes wide as she took in the raven-haired girl.

"Mom, if you have something to say about Emerald, say it to my face. Why are you here anyway?" James snapped, noticing his mother's look.

"You have both really grown up. Listen James, I'm sorry that I kicked you out of the house. I came here to ask you to come home." Brooke said.

"No way! I'm not going back to Minnesota! I'm staying here with Emerald and the other guys. I finally have a dream and I'm not about to let you ruin it for me." James said, arms crossed.

"Jamie, its ok. Don't worry. Its not like we're going to be separated because of your Mom. We aren't going to be separated because of your Mom, right?" Emerald said, raising an eyebrow and out of breath.

"Of course. I already told you several times that I'm not going to leave you. Besides Mom, my dream is the reason that Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Ms. Knight, Emerald, and Katie came here to L.A." James said, wrapping an arm around Emerald's shoulder.

"James, I can't believe you! Its only her, or me...you choose." Brooke said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"James..." Emerald said softly, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I know who I choose. Mom..." James started, walking over to his mother.

Emerald's mouth dropped open.

"...even though you're my mother, I'm in love with Emerald, and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind." James said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Emerald's eyes widened as she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to stare the woman down.

Of course, that didn't work considering Brooke Diamond was taller_and more intimidating_than most girls.

Ms. Knight walked into the room, her brown eyes wide as she looked at her best friend and put her hands on her hips.

"So, Brooke...what exactly are you trying to prove by coming here and trying to tear these two away from each other in the first place?" Ms. Knight asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm trying to prove to my son that this...creature...is not worth his time." Brooke snapped at her friend.

"Oh, you did _not _just say that about my Emerald." James said, stepping in front of said girlfriend.

"Jamie...its fine...calm down, please." Emerald begged her boyfriend, noticing that he had taken a deep breath as if about to scream at his mother.

_Drastic times call for drastic measures. _Emerald thought, her eyes wide and a small smile on her face.

"Jamie...please stop...you're scaring me." She pleaded, a small pout forming on her face behind her boyfriend.

That got his attention. James whirled around, his eyes wide when he realized that his girlfriend was obviously scared.

"Emerald...its ok, I'm sorry I scared you." He said, wrapping her arms around his girlfriend.

"See? I told you that she was no good for you, James." Brooke said, a smirk on her face.

"Mom, would you stop it? I love the both of you in separate ways. I'm more in love with Emerald than anything else in this world and there's nothing you can do about it." James said, a stern look on his face.

"James...I don't want things to be worse between you and your mother." Emerald said, her eyes tearing up at the thought of it.

"Emerald...I don't care what my mother thinks. I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...no matter what the cost." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"James...do you really mean that?" She asked, a sob rising in her throat.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't say anything to you that I didn't mean..." He trailed off, a small smile on his face.

Emerald wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, a small smile on her face as they swayed against each other for no reason.

"So, James...are you coming home with me or not?" Brooke asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No...I'm in love with my girl." James said, an eyebrow raised at his mother.

"Then you can forget about inheriting my company in four years." Brooke said, her nose in the air as if it was the most tragic thing in the world.

"I don't care. I didn't even want your company anyway. All I want is to be a singer and spend the rest of my life with Emerald." James said, an eyebrow raised.


	13. Jett's Revenge And Emerald's Wrist

_**A/N: I know that this is a dumb title, but...its supposed to be like on TV shows and Movies, they get lipstick all over their faces. So, that's what I tried to do with this story. We'll see how this goes. Read and review and please don't hate!**_

* * *

_Jett's Revenge And Emerald's Wrist_

James Diamond walked into the room, a smile over his face.

Everyone looked at him and widened their eyes when they saw what was all over his face.

Red lipstick stains were all over his face, and he twirled in a circle.

"Have fun on your date with Emerald?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Definitely. For some reason, I have no idea why, but she's been very clingy lately." James said, an even bigger smile on his face.

His cell phone rang suddenly, and he answered it with a smile.

"Hey, Em! What?!" He said, his wide with fright.

"What's wrong? What happened to Emerald?" Logan asked, his eyes wide.

"Ok...I'll be there as soon as I can, sweetie." James said, hanging up his phone quickly.

"What's going on?" Logan asked again, slamming his Orange Soda on the coffee table.

"Jett did something to Emerald that scared her...now she can't move, and Jett is threatening her." He said, running out the door.

"So, sweet cheeks, what are you going to do? Are you going to stay and fall in love with me instead of Diamond, or am I going to have to do something terrible to you?" Jett asked, flashing a pocket knife in her face.

Emerald stood there frozen when James came running up to her.

"Jett! Stay away from Emerald...and there's no way that she'd ever fall for someone like you." James said, pulling Emerald close, dipping her, and kissing her in one fail swoop.

When James set her back on her own two feet after several minutes, Emerald tilted to the side because of lack of oxygen.

"Whoa, James...I guess you really do have a weakness for my lipstick, don't you?" Emerald asked, her eyes wide.

"You could say that and it'd be true." He said, kissing her cheek.

"How about the two of us...go back to the apartment?" She asked, playing with the hem of the brunette's t-shirt.

"Yeah...if you two lovebirds wouldn't mind, I'm kind of on a tight schedule, and I can either cut her now or she can agree to fall in love with me willingly." Jett spat, flashing the knife in her face again.

"Lets take care of our little problem, first." James said, clearing his throat and stepping in front of his girlfriend.

Jett slashed Emerald's wrist, causing her to yelp in pain and her teary eyes to travel to James.

"Emerald...go upstairs." He said softly yet firmly to his girlfriend.

"But, James..." Emerald started.

"Emerald, go. Get Logan to help you with your wrist before you lose too much blood. Take the stairs. Go." James said, pushing her toward the stairwell.

* * *

Emerald ran upstairs to the second floor, trying to open the door of apartment 2J.

Carlos opened the door, his eyes wide when he saw Emerald's wrist had blood gushing out of it.

"Get in here." Carlos said, opening the door wider, taking Emerald's good hand and leading her into the room.

"Emerald, what happened?" Logan asked, his eyes wide as he walked over to her.

Emerald showed her brother her bleeding wrist, tears in her eyes and frightened because of what James had said earlier.

"Well...Jett kind of had a knife, cut my wrist open, and James told me to run upstairs to you so you could fix it before I lost too much blood." Emerald said, tears in her eyes.

"Come here." Logan said, lifting his sister up and onto the counter.

He grabbed peroxide and a bandage.

"This feels like it was back in Texas whenever I'd get hurt you were the one to take of me." Emerald said, giggling at her brother.

Logan flashed her a smile and then continued working on her wrist.

As soon as he was almost done fixing her wrist, the front door opened and shut.

A frantic James stepped into the kitchen.

"James!" Emerald exclaimed, relief flooding over her face.

"Emerald, thank god your alright!" James exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Emerald and spinning her softly around.

"I didn't fall or anything, if that's what your wondering..." Emerald said, giggling as she was set back down on the floor.

"Good. Wait, how did you get through the door?" James asked, tilting his head.

"I opened the door and told her to get in so Logan could help her." Carlos said, holding up his hands.

"Its true...but I'm fine, I swear...just a little scratch." She said, a small smile on her face.

"A little scratch? Em, you don't gush blood out of your wrist if its just a little scratch." Kendall said, snorting.

"What?!" James asked, shocked.

"This is why I said that it was nothing, Kendall. Jamie, sweetie...its fine now." Emerald said, wrapping her arms around James' shoulders.

"Em...are you sure you're alright?" He asked, his mercury-brown eyes wide with concern for his girlfriend.

"James, I promise I'm fine. You know that if something happened that I thought you should know about, I would tell you." She said, rubbing his arms with the tips of her fingers.

"I know. And you know that if there's something I thought you should know that happened, I would tell you." James said, taking her hands in his.

Emerald nodded at her boyfriend, a small smile on her face.

"Oh! You know what's coming up soon?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Emerald tilted her head at her boyfriend. "No, what?" She asked, feigning memory loss.

"Your birthday is coming up soon!" James exclaimed, kissing her mouth.

And that was the end of that.


End file.
